


Watch

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [14]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Audrey's observation shenanigans from inside the hotel walls, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: It’s not like she does it every night.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Series: A Combination Of Skill And Luck [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Watch

It’s not like she does it every night.

Audrey watches Agent Cooper come into the hotel and go to the elevator. She likes seeing him do anything, he’s so handsome. She’d stand there and watch him read the phone book, actually. And plus he’s always smiling. Audrey still can’t believe this tall, mysterious guy came to her dad’s hotel… to her. She just  _ knows _ she can get him to fall madly in love with her, she only has to figure out how to push the right buttons.

Audrey waits a couple minutes and follows him. By listening to the wall, she can hear the pipes - they’re full of the sound of water rushing along. He’s showering. That’s good, it means there’s no way he’ll notice her getting  _ inside _ the wall of his room. She just wants to look at him for a few minutes. There’s a really good hole here, not all the rooms have holes this perfect or even at all. She feels so lucky every time she does this. Agent Cooper is in the room with the best gap, pretty much everything’s visible but the very edges.

He comes out of the bathroom wearing blue pajamas and picks up that little tape recorder.

“Diane, it’s… 8:57pm, I’m in my hotel room and also a severe predicament. Try as I might, the absurd ‘crush’ I seem to have isn’t going away no matter how careful I am to avoid entertaining it. If this condition persists, I may simply have to admit to the person in question how I feel if for no other reason than to rid my conscious mind of these thoughts. I need every available neuron free to focus on the task at hand so, as you can guess, my current condition is irritatingly distracting.”

Agent Cooper has a crush on somebody? Is it her? It must be her! Nobody else likes Agent Cooper the way she does. Audrey smiles from her hiding spot; it looks like she’s doing a better job than she thought.

She watches him some more… he frowns a bunch without saying anything else, and then turns off the tape recorder. He lies down without getting under the blankets and puts his hands on his face like maybe he’s trying to hide. But Audrey sees him, him and his crush. He can’t hide from her.

Then he undoes his pajama bottoms and pulls out his cock.

Audrey forgets how to breathe. She’s been in his wall probably five or six times, now, but she couldn’t even hope to see this. He’s lying on his bed touching himself like the boys in her classes at school probably do every night. And he looks so  _ guilty _ about it, too. At least at first. But after a couple minutes, Agent Cooper kind of relaxes into it. She thinks he’s so interested in what his hand feels like that he forgot to feel guilty about thinking of her.

And the worst thing happens: the phone starts to ring. Agent Cooper startles really bad, stuffing himself back into his pajama pants, and Audrey  _ hates _ whoever’s on that phone because now she might not get to see the rest.

“Cooper here… oh, good evening, Harry! Your timing is perfect, I was just thinking of you!” Wait,  _ what?! _ “Yes… well, that’d be nice, I’ll be here waiting.”

Maybe he’s just saying that. Everybody talks about Agent Cooper’s weird friendship with Sheriff Truman, but it doesn’t mean anything. Agent Cooper is just a really friendly guy. She wants him to finish what he started, but he doesn’t. He just reaches into his pants to adjust himself a little bit and then ties his waistband again.

Sheriff Truman shows up and Agent Cooper is all smiles. They talk about work, about Laura, about donuts, blah-blah-blah. Then Sheriff Truman gets all awkward, and Agent Cooper keeps trying to get him to talk but he won’t, and it’s like something from  _ Invitation to Love. _ And then… then, Agent Cooper whispers something Audrey can’t hear, and  _ kisses him. _ And Sheriff Truman kisses back. There’s no mistaking it.

It’s really surprising, and also Audrey feels super disappointed. It’s not her… she’s not his crush. But also,  _ why? _ Why not her? And why Sheriff Truman? He’s like… not old, exactly, but he’s forty-something, right? And isn’t Agent Cooper in his twenties? Plus he’s not even that good-looking. Audrey knows she’s pretty, tons of people have said so.

But she can’t take her eyes off this. Not when Sheriff Truman is squishing him against a wall, and there’s clothes starting to come off… they’re mumbling things to each other between kisses. Sheriff Truman looks nervous but Agent Cooper is smiling at him. It’s almost cute, in a very weird way. Audrey still really wishes it was her instead getting kissed and smiled at. Then Sheriff Truman’s undershirt gets tossed and  _ wow, _ okay, maybe she can kind of see the appeal now, because he’s in pretty good shape.

Sheriff Truman kicks off his boots and then they get on the bed. This is really happening, then. Agent Cooper lets himself be undressed the rest of the way, and Audrey realizes that her little wall-gap isn’t at a very good angle after all - she can’t see him very well now that he’s lying down. He must be hard, though, Sheriff Truman touches him there occasionally and he looks like he likes it.

Sheriff Truman puts this clear globby stuff on two fingers and Audrey can’t see what he’s doing exactly but it gets Agent Cooper squirming and moaning. Seeing and hearing this, she wishes she could touch herself, but she’d be scared of making even a little bit of noise to risk them noticing that she’s hiding in the wall and plus she’s on her period right now, which sucks. It isn’t fair, this must be how boys feel looking at porn magazines, but better - they’re moving around right in front of her. And she can’t even do anything about it.

She watches, not blinking, as Sheriff Truman’s pants come off, and yup. She can  _ definitely _ see the appeal of him now. Agent Cooper puts a condom on him and then… is this a thing people do normally? And how would  _ that _ even  _ feel good? _ But he sure seems like he has nothing to complain about. And Sheriff Truman is touching him at the same time.

It’s repetitive, but she doesn’t feel bored. Audrey wishes right now that she wasn’t a virgin, that she could know exactly what he’s feeling like right now. It’s not the first time she’s wished that, but she wishes it a lot harder than usual. Agent Cooper pretty obviously enjoys it and she’s kinda jealous a little bit, even though she also feels weird about his choice of man. He could’ve picked a more handsome guy than Sheriff Truman, or maybe someone less _boring_. And this whole thing is just so… disappointing and unexpected. Audrey never would’ve guessed that Agent Cooper is like  _ that. _

She still doesn’t dare blink as he shivers and gets more noisy for a moment… she realizes that he’s orgasming. And Sheriff Truman goes right after him, too. Audrey wonders if either of them thinks the other one is good in bed, it’s the first time they’re doing this together. How do you know if someone is “good” in bed? What does that even mean?

They both move off the bed eventually, wiping themselves with towels. Agent Cooper puts his pajamas back on while inviting Sheriff Truman to sleep over with him tonight. Sheriff Truman agrees and wears just his underwear and t-shirt to bed.

Agent Cooper looks uncomfortable for a second… he’s watching the wall. Audrey almost thinks he’s frowning right at her before she remembers that she’s been in his room and she knows the hole isn’t visible unless you know exactly where to look for it. She watches him sigh a little bit through his nose and then the lights are turned off.

Feeling extra-weird about how this whole night turned out, Audrey sneaks out from behind Agent Cooper’s wall and goes back to the elevator.

* * *

“Good lord,” Harry groans when Dale finishes explaining.

“I don’t believe this will turn out to be a big deal,” he says.

“It  _ is _ a big deal, I could lose my job over this,” his… friend? boyfriend? insists in a distressed tone of voice.

“No, it’s not. I’m going to speak with her about it over breakfast in a few minutes. I’m acquainted well enough with her by now that it seems very unlikely to me that she’ll speak to anyone about what she’s seen, in no small part because she’ll be forced to admit she was snooping,” Dale points out. He reaches over and takes Harry’s hands. “It’ll be alright, I’m going to take care of it. I’ll be at the station in approximately an hour.”

Harry sighs and nods. “Alright, Coop, I’ll let you handle this. Just… be careful, okay?”

“I will,” he promises.

They share a kiss - Dale intends it to be brief, but it turns out much longer than he anticipated. Not that he’s complaining. Harry is a very good kisser. They part by gradual degrees, reluctant to do so at all, with their foreheads resting together for a time and breathing each other’s air. Ultimately Dale pulls away fully, largely because he’s aware that he needs to be present in the dining room if he’s going to catch Audrey and have a discussion with her about voyeurism and consent. Harry, at least, appears to understand that this is the reason and it isn’t because Dale wants to stop kissing him. They leave his hotel room without another word.

Dale enjoys his first cup of coffee for the day and has even placed his breakfast order already by the time Audrey appears - he catches her eye and waves her over. She has an air of awkwardness about her as she sits across from him but it clearly working hard not to show it.

“Audrey, I would like to speak with you about something,” he begins at a soft volume, “but it’s of a private nature and I’m going to ask you not to repeat this conversation in whole or in part to anyone.”

Her blue eyes flash slightly with guilt and the realization that he’s aware of her little escapade.

“Agent Cooper, I’m sorry-”

“Yes, I know you are. But I also know that you’re only sorry because you got caught.” Dale folds his hands and rests his chin on them briefly. “It’s natural for your age to seek out the object of your infatuation. But I know you’re aware that you violated my personal boundaries last night, and Harry’s as well. That’s not acceptable and I’m going to ask that you not do it again. If it  _ does _ happen again, I can’t promise I’ll be nearly as polite about the issue.”

To her credit, it’s clear judging by her facial expression alone that she’s very ashamed of herself for this and has not a small amount of guilt as well.

“Can I just ask something?”

“Alright.”

“Why him?” Her unspoken question rings loudly in the space between them:  _ and why not me? _

“Audrey, I’m sorry, but quite frankly that isn’t any of your business. Incidentally, Harry is aware of what you’ve been up to and he’s extremely upset about it. I would like to arrive at the station this morning and report to him that you’ve assured me you’ll keep this information to yourself.”

Audrey starts nodding immediately. “I will, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Alright. I maintain what I’ve said in the past, that we’re friends. And I’m choosing to forgive you this time. But if it happens again, that friendship will be in jeopardy. I will, however, say this much in case you need to know it for future reference. There isn’t anything inherently wrong with observing intimate moments between people, providing you have their permission beforehand. I won’t tell you to be ashamed of the desires and needs that come naturally to you, because I don’t have moral objections to anything that happens between consenting adults and I also see no need to insult you by saying any such thing. Just be sure not to cross any more lines.”

“Okay.” She watches the table. “I really am sorry, Agent Cooper.”

“I know. I’ll accept your apology. Should the opportunity arise, I would appreciate it if you’ll also apologize to Sheriff Truman.”

Actually, Harry would probably be even more unhappy with that, seeing how he would likely prefer the whole debacle go unacknowledged going forward, but Dale would be remiss to omit the request regardless.

His breakfast is served and he expects Audrey to leave the table, but she doesn’t.

“So…” She glances in several directions and whispers her next question. “Is he like your boyfriend or something?”

“Essentially yes.”

“Are you gay?”

“I’m bisexual,” he frowns. “And I’m also going to ask that you don’t continue this line of questioning. As I’ve already said, it isn’t any of your business. I understand that you’re curious and possibly confused on the issue, but this isn’t the time or place for such a discussion even if I were comfortable expounding on the details of my love life.”

Audrey, interestingly, smiles a little at him when he says that. There are a number of conflicting emotions hidden in that smile.

“At least you have a love life, Agent Cooper. Not everybody does.”

Dale chuckles. “It’ll happen for you, too.” He briefly imagines Harry. “And it’s very possible to be the person you least expect.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my Twin Peaks fics can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=127943&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Aaron_The_8th_Demon).
> 
> Comments are welcomed and encouraged! :)


End file.
